


Spark Joy

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spark Joy

Dedicated to Kaito/Amy L/AnkhsAngel and inspired by my love of Marie Kondo. See Kaito, now you can’t hate her, she inspired a Diggy fic. XD

  
  


Dillon entered his and Ziggy’s room and raised an eyebrow, “Why is everything you own on your bed?”

Ziggy laughed as he picked up a shirt and threw it in another pile. “I never thought I’d ever own this much. Especially when I was living with the mob.”

“That doesn’t explain why it’s on the bed.”

“I’m decluttering.”

“Decluttering?”

“Getting rid of things I don’t need. One person says to throw everything into a pile before going through it. Then you keep the things that spark joy.”

“Spark joy?” Dillon chuckled. 

“Yeah, things that make me happy. The things that don’t spark joy I’m donating.”

Dillon nodded and glanced at his own things, “Maybe I should declutter too. We’ve somehow picked up quite a bit of clothing since becoming rangers.”

“I think because Summer drags us shopping so much,” Ziggy laughed before moving over to Dillon. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug before pointing to one of the piles, “I think you belong in that pile.”

Dillon raised his eyebrow again, “Really?”

Ziggy nodded, “It’s the pile that sparks joy, and you spark the most joy.”

Dillon rolled his eyes before kissing Ziggy. He then laughed as he gently pushed Ziggy into the pile of clothes on the bed, “You spark joy too.”


End file.
